roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Artemis
Personality Artemis is a dangerous and unpredictable person. Having a very dark and grim past, his views are very one sided and he cares mostly protecting Ayre. Artemis' personality how now been revealed to have been split in two for a very long time. Artemis: who was dominant the past ten years was loving, caring, easily jealous, doesn't trust too easily. Protective. A rather big brother figure. Scarab: the other half who recently came back Into power. This one was created when Artemis was tortured this was the side of pain and suffering, and hate that Artemis didn't want others to see. While bearing many similarities in personality to Artemis, Scarab is more likely to become enraged and go into a frenzy. Backstory Artemis, as stated, has a very grim and dark past. He was taken into slavery at the age of fifteen, after two years of being a slave for different things, a high ranking member noticed him and she took a sadistic and twisted pleasure in torturing him in many ways, and after many months of this, he became this mistress's favorite and after a riot happened she took him and flew to Cape Town, South Africa, after shortly arriving he escaped and came across Ayre, who took him in and after a few years they then moved to WayHaven, where Ayre was born. As was stated Artemis was enslaved and tortured eleven years prior to the present year. The trauma of the nonstop torture...mentally, physically and even sexually, left a very big impression on him splitting his mind in twain now there was Artemis and The Scarab. One was more like the original but less hateful and dark, the other, Scarab was one of hate, anger, pain, and suffering. The second personality, Scarab was always more attuned to using the quirk...hence the name The Scarabs Blessing, it was named this when a few years after he escaped the torture, Artemis and Scarab fought for dominance....Artemis won. Scarab was reduced to nothing more than just a voice in Artemis' head. Now skip to the present year...Ayre was murdered, His husband and his marriage didn't work out. This was when Scarab has had enough. He attacked Artemis' mind again after a decade....He now has dominance and the roles have switched. Making Artemis the voice inside Scarab's head. Yet Artemis is rather quiet unlike Scarab was always pestering Artemis....and now Scarab is trying to find his place in everything. Resources Artemis works several jobs to earn money for him and Ayre, which he uses to also attain materials for his weapons and other inventions. $50,000 of amassed wealth from working many jobs for many years. $5,000 per month. Equipment/Weaponry Martelo Solar Takes the form of a gauntlet with a vembrace and pauldron made from Tungsten Steel; A very durable and extremely heat resistant alloy. The durability of this gear effectively add an additional 25kN of armour to his right arm, of course the Item isn't able to be regenerated by his quirk. It also can withstand heats up to 3000 degrees F (1650 C) and has a melting point of 6192 degrees F (3695 C) another thing, it being made of tungsten it is nigh scratch proof, keeping a shiny new look at all times. The gauntlet is equipped onto his right arm, the fingers are longer than his regular fingers, they are segmented with small gaps at the knuckles joints. The only offensive capacity of this tool Is the final segment of the fingers are barbed and sharpened, making an effective slashing claw weapon basically. Helmet: Artemis has Incorporated a new helmet a mark of shame he dubbed it but a reminder for him. It doesn't add to defense more rather aesthetics and a disguise just in case. Dragonwing Cloak: A cloak crafted from the wings of a dragon. It allows the user to glide at 10m/s for 3 turns when falling. This effect can only be used once before it must recharge for an hour. Artemis has had this cloak be turned into a coat he drapes over his shoulders (like crocodile from One Piece). ArtemisSS1.png|Scissor Shield: Closed ArtemisSS2.png|Scissor Shield: Open Specializations Hand to hand combat, CQC, sword fighting, he is far more hand to hand combat focused in his fighting style so the largest specification is Hand to Hand combat he also has the skill of being self-sufficient in repairing his tools or creating entirely new ones, he also is a close quarters specialist with his methods of fighting ranging from close to medium range combat. Quirk Scarab Charges: Artemis creates small Scarab-shaped gems, made of sand, he uses this system to power his attacks and basically make it easier to simply walk around with with all he would need. 90kg of sand at max = 45 Scarab Charges, thus 2kg per Scarab. 10kg of sand p/turn = 5 Scarab Charges replenished p/turn ---------- Sand Dash: Artemis turns into sand and can Dash anywhere within a 5 meter Radius (Thus 10 meter diameter of his current position). He dashes at 50 m/s. While in sand dash he cannot use his abilities but he is also immune to any melee attacks. The ability can be activated almost instinctively. It is used as a short range mobility/dodge move. It doesn't have offensive properties and is used defensively. It has a CD of 3 turns. ---------- Sand Blast: Artemis gathers sand into either a sphere-like form or a wide spread blast, it uses a charge system, where the max limit of charges Artemis can hold is 45, each charge could create a blast that deals 5kN of force and moves at 40m/s, or alternatively five may be consumed to create one extremely powerful 20kN blast (will have a 4 turn CD.). Note: The "charges" take the shape of a Scarab gem, no smaller than about one of Artemis' palms, they dangle on chain like belts until taken and activated. ---------- Sandstorm: Artemis can create a huge sandstorm that moves slowly at 5m/s but damage is dealt in pulses, every two seconds a pulse activates, the first pulses deal 0.25kN all at once. And the final and strongest pulse which activates on the very final second deals 2.25kN, for an overall potential 6kN over three turns. (30 seconds). CD is 4 turns. The radius of the sandstorm is 25m making its diameter 50m, the casting area is within 5m Of Artemis' current position. It can only manage to travel roughly about 20m from where it was originally cast. The ability doesn't deal a lot of damage, and is really meant to either disorientate his enemies, or give him a bubble of influence to sense anyone within the 50 meters. Artemis can use this ability to have an incredible amount of updraft, far more than enough to send anyone flying, he would use this to enable his cloak to actually be useful to him. The first two turns deals 1.25kN (2.5kN) and the final turn deals 3.5kN (2.50kN on final second and 1kN other nine seconds.) ---------- Sand Body concept: Artemis' sand armour has become interwoven with his skin and flesh, granting him a durable body and a relatively powerful regeneration factor, so his armour Is his body itself rather than having it as armour over his body. Armour: 30kN Regen: 10kN p/turn Resistances: Can resist heats up to 1760C° Note: The armour is basically inside his body, (aka, his body hardens) that doesn't mean he always has 30kN, he still needs to activate it. All stats included with his armour is unchanged, it's just a revamp on how It works/operates. To clarify on the "activation" Artemis basically increases his durability from either 0 - 25, so he could choose a value In between if he really wanted to, but he'd rarely choose less than the full 30kN ---------- Might of the Scarab T''he Mountain'': Artemis changes from his natural form into the mountain form, the sand in his body heats up, it then shifts and changes into very durable plates of a type of ceramic, having an extremely high resistance to heat and lower forms of temperatures. He can resist temperatures from -40°C to 2,000°C. The armor plates themselves each have a durability of 100kN armor. If a plate is destroyed, it will leave his body exposed and will take 4 turns to reform During the transformation build up, his body starts to glow with yellow sparks coming out of it and yellow electricity slowly going rampant around him. His muslces basically start over-working like crazy and build up that energy until it explodes. It takes around ten seconds (1 turn) to build up the necessary energy, it also causes his muscles to grow violently and "Out-grow" from his skin, these growths begin to turn into the plates prior mentioned. In the process his skin cannot contain the muscle growth anymore, thus leaving his muscley flesh open to the winds. Due to the massive amount of energy being built up and released, an explosion occurs around Artemis in a radius of 5 meters, the explosion deals 25kN and the damage drops by 5kN every 2.5 meters. Therefore the minimum damage being dealt is 15kN. Regardless of the damage, anyone hit by the explosion will be sent flying 10 meters away from him. The exposed muscles, however have a nat of 5kN due to his mutation. His exposed flesh also shares the same resistance to the heat and to the cold. (-40°C - 2,000°C) In this form, Artemis can lift 2 tons with each arm, making it a total of 4 tons at maximum. Juggernaut: It takes a force of 40kN or higher to move him or a lifting strength of 3 tons While running Artemis can smash through most terrain. His body carries 30kN at the first turn of speeding up, 60kN at the second turn and 80kN at the third and final turn of momentum. The durability of the wall or barrier he is facing results in how much it slows him if he breaks through it. Let's say Arty's 80kN is his full speed so 100%. If he breaks a 40kN barrier he is slowed down by 50% since it's half of the force his body carries. If he isn't stopped completely when gaining momentum from a walk transitioning to a jog (which takes 1 turn to do) he can choose to continue running and generate 25 mph every turn after until he hits the cap of 75 mph increase again. (Thus taking 4 turns to reach his maximum speed and velocity) While running he cannot make curves sharper than 30 degrees. If he wants to turn, he would need to stop entirely which takes a long time. Mutation The underground doctor, Primus, is able to endow customers with enhanced traits, via combining their DNA with an animal's. Utilising the DNA from a grizzly bear, Artemis received the following: Nat Durability (bone structure): His bones structure has become more dense and the bones heavier and stronger, giving them a Natural durability of 10kN. Bite Strength: Another bonus was the strength of his teeth increased allowing him to bite with a force of 10kN. Increased Durability: His muscle and skin's durability has increased, now they have a Nat Durability of 5kN, not counting his quirk's second form's Nat.Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains